Falsches Spiel mit Duo
by Reonar
Summary: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit ansehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen (complete)
1. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 1

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 1/9

Autor: Reonar

Mail: tireankandedeonatnoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und tu's einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, humor

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit ansehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .-

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

„Duoo !" ,hallte es über Lautsprecher. Alle Gundam Piloten starrten auf ihre Bildschirme, als der Gundam des genannten Piloten in die Luft ging. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei und auch Heero sahen geschockt drein. Die Zeit schien still zustehen, als die Teile, die einst Deathscythe Hell gewesen waren zu Boden stürzten.

Dann holte sie die Wirklichkeit wieder ein. Sie wurden sich schlagartig bewusst, das die Feindlichen MS sie wieder angriffen. Die vier verbliebenden Gundam Piloten waren unterlegen, einerseits, weil sie einen ‚Mann' verloren hatten, andrerseits, weil sie von dessen Tod abgelenkt worden waren. Heero veranlasste den Rückzuck und Quatre, Trowa, Wufei und er machten sich aus den Staub.

Leute von OZ durchsuchten, nachdem die anderen Gundam Piloten verschwunden waren, die Trümmer von Deathsythe Hell. Einer der Soldaten sah sich um und erblickte etwas in einiger Entfernung. Er ging darauf zu und hob eine Braue. „Sir, sehen sie sich das an !" ,rief er Zechs zu, der ebenfalls vor Ort war. Zechs kam auf den Soldaten zu und sah auf das herab, was der Soldat gefunden hatte. Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Zu General Khushrenadas Anwesen damit !"

Schwärze ... um ihm herum nur schwärze ... dann kam der Schmerz. Er öffnete flatternd die Augen und stöhnte schmerzlich auf. Sein Blick war verschwommen und er konnte seine Umgebung kaum erkennen. Mehrere schemenhafte Gestalten standen um ihn herum. Er wollte sich aufrichten, sackte jedoch des aufkommenden Schmerzes wieder zurück.

Dann legten sich Hände auf seine Schultern. „Bleib ruhig liegen, deine Wunden brechen sonst wieder auf !" Er blinzelte einige male, um klarer sehen zu können, doch brachte das wenig erfolg. „Lass gut sein, ruh dich aus, schlafe etwas ... dann wird es besser !" ,erklang eine weitere Stimme. Er entspannte sich wieder und kurz darauf übermannte ihn wieder der Schlaf.

Quatre saß im Wohnzimmer ihres Unterschlupfes und sah traurig in das Feuer, welches im Kamin loderte. Heero saß auf einem freien Sessel und sah ebenfalls trübselig drein. Trowa saß neben Quatre und hielt diesen sanft in den Armen. Es war nicht seine Art, die Gefühle für den blonden Araber offen vor den anderen zu zeigen, doch in diesen Fall, war es ihm egal, solange sein blonder Engel nicht wieder anfing zu weinen. Wufei lief zuwider seiner sonstigen Art unruhig durch das Wohnzimmer.

Heero knurrte leise und Quatre sah ihn fragend an, was den anderen wieder verstummen ließ. Er deutete mit dem Blick auf Wufei und seufzte. Quatre strich Trowa sanft über die Wange und nickte Richtung Heero. Trowa hob eine Braue und seufzte. Heero wurde immer unruhiger, auch ihn bedrückte Duos Tod. Er wusste das Wufei den Langhaarigen Jungen liebte, genau wie er selbst es tat.

„Wir hätten ihn suchen müssen !" ,platzte es nun aus Wufei heraus. Alle blicke richteten sich auf den Chinesen. „Wufei, er ist tot !" ,brachte Quatre leise hervor. „Das wissen wir doch gar nicht ! Wir haben uns feige davon gemacht !" Heero knurrte. „Das konnte er nicht überleben, der Sturz wäre viel zu tief gewesen um ihn zu überleben !"

Wufei stürmte aus dem Zimmer und Quatre vergrub das Gesicht schluchzend an Trowas Brust. „Warum ... warum Duo ?" ,fragte er weinend. Trowa strich Quatre über den Rücken. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht !"

Als er wieder seine Augen öffnete, war es dunkel draussen. Ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten den Raum, in dem er war und das Licht brannte leicht in den Augen. „Na, wieder wach ?" ,fragte jemand neben ihm. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, schaffte es auch leicht. Neben ihm saß ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren. Er hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und musterte ihn. Er formte etwas mit seinen Lippen, jedoch kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund. „Moment, warte !" Der Mann beugte sich zum Nachttisch und nahm ein Glas in die Hand. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und hielt es ihm an die Lippen. Er trank vorsichtig und hustete leicht. „Vorsichtig, du bist noch lange nicht über dem Damm !" Er nickte und ließ sich mit der Hilfe des Blonden wieder nach hinten gleiten. Er sah den Mann fragend an. „Wer sind sie ?" ,fragte er unsicher. Der Blonde hob eine Braue. „Mein Name ist Zechs !" „Wo bin ich hier ... und wer bin ich ?" ,fragte er weiter. „Warte, ich muss kurz was erledigen, danach werden dir deine Fragen beantwortet !" Zechs verließ den Raum und ging in Triezes Büro. Der sah von seine Schreibtisch auf. „Was gibt es ?" „Er ist wach !" Trieze lehnte sich zurück. „Und ?" Zechs setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch hin. „Er will wissen, wer ich bin, wo er ist und vor allem, wer er selbst ist !" Trieze sah ihn fragend an. „Er erinnert sich an nichts !" „Also wie die Ärzte vorhergesehen haben ?" Zechs nickte. „Gut, wir gehen nach unserem Plan vor !" Zechs nickte, stand auf und ging wieder zurück.

Er hatte inzwischen Zeit, sich alles genau anzusehen. Das Zimmer, in dem er lag, war nicht großartig eingerichtet, es sah wie ein Krankenzimmer aus. Jedoch der Kamin und die Persönlichen Bilder an der Wand, machten diesen Eindruck sofort wieder weg. Die Tür ging auf und der Mann von vorhin kam wieder herein. „So, nun will ich dir gerne deine Fragen beantworten !" Er setzte sich wieder neben das Bett. „Wo bin ich, wer bin ich und was ist passiert ?" Zechs hob die Hände beschwichtigend. „Moment, der Reihe nach !" Er lächelte. „Du bist hier auf dem Anwesen ... deines Vaters ... Trieze Khushrenadas !" Er sah ihn fragend an. „Du bist Duo Khushrenada !" Duo ... dieser Name kam ihm bekannt vor. „Du wurdest angegriffen, von den Feinden deines Vaters." Zechs schwieg danach. Duo sah an die Decke. Duo ... ja, Duo kannte er ... Duo war sein Name ... Duo Khushrenada. „Feinde ?" Zechs nickte. „Die Gundam Piloten, vier leben noch ... der fünfte ... ist bei dem angriff ums Leben gekommen !" Duo nickte nur. „Oh !" Zechs schwieg wieder. „Wo ist ... mein ... Vater ?" „Er ist in seinem Büro und arbeitet !" „Oh ... kann ... kann ich zu ihm ?" Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist noch nicht in der Verfassung dazu ! Ich werde dich erst mal in dein Zimmer bringen lassen !" Duo nickte. „Er wird dann später bei dir vorbeikommen !" Duo nickte abermals. Zechs setzte sich auf das Bett neben Duo und beugte sich zu ihm herab küsste ihn sanft. „Ich hatte angst um dich, ich hätte es nicht überlebt, hätten diese Bastarde Erfolg gehabt, mein Schatz !" Duo sah Zechs verwirrt an. Was sollte das alles ... sein Schatz ... aber er war doch ein Mann und um so viel älter und ... ! Duos Gedanken wirbelten. Er schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Zechs lächelte und stand wieder auf. Nach kurzem wurde er in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von sich, von einem Mann in Uniform, mit braunen Haaren., von sich und diesem Mann, von sich als Kind und diesen Mann und Bilder einer Frau mit ihm und dem Mann darauf. Da waren auch Bilder von ihm und dem Blonden. Sie hielten sich in den Armen, sahen glücklich aus. Duo betrachtete alles verwirrt. Er wurde in das große Bett gelegt und Zechs blieb bei ihm. „Ruh dich aus, schlaf wieder ein wenig, Schatz. Du musst doch gesund werden !" Duo nickte und schloss die Augen.


	2. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 2

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 2?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will

auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und tu's einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, humor

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit ansehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten

machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .-

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren

Zechs kam zu Trieze ins Büro zurück. „Und, hat er's abgekauft ?" Zechs nickte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder. „Ja, und der Herr Papa sollte seinem Sohn später eine Besuch abstatten !" Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Jaja ... Schatzi !" Zechs verzog die Lippen und seufzte. „Jaja ... und das alles nur, um de vier anderen zu bekommen !" Trieze nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Zechs seufzte. „Sind alle im Haus informiert ?" Trieze nickte wieder und kam zu Zechs, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. „Ja, alles bereit !" Zechs erwiederte den Kuss und lächelte. „Na dann, auf in den Kampf !" Die beiden lachten leise und machte sich auf zu Duos Zimmer.

Duo hatte nicht schlafen können. Er war aufgestanden und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war das eines Kindes und das war er ja auch noch. Er trat zu den Fotos und strich darüber. Er blieb bei den Bilder mit ihm und Zechs hängen, merkte nicht, das die Tür aufging und Trieze und Zechs eintraten. Sie blieben an der Tür stehen und beobachteten Duo. Dieser strich über die Bilder und dann blieb sein Blick an einem Bild hängen, wo er und eine Frau zu sehen waren. Er strich über das Gesicht der Frau und in dem Moment bedeutete Zechs Trieze etwas zu machen. Der trat leise neben Duo und setzte ein lächeln auf. „Deine Mutter !" Duo sah erschrocken zu dem Mann auf, der mit ihm auch auf den Bildern zu sehen war. „Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr ?" ,fragte Trieze weiter. Duo blickte auf das Bild und nickte. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, mein Sohn !" Duo sah wieder zu Trieze auf. „Ich ... ich konnte nicht ... nicht schlafen ... Vater !" Trieze lächelte und nahm Duo sanft in den Arm. „Schon gut ! Aber überanstrenge dich nicht zu sehr !" Duo nickte. „Ja Vater !" Trieze sah zu Duo herab. „Ich bin froh das dir nicht zu viel passiert ist !" Duo nickte und sah wieder auf das Bild. „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr ... nicht wahr ? Der Pilot, den du abgeschossen hast, hatte sie getötet !" Duo nickte wieder. "W-wer sind diese Piloten und warum greifen sie dich an, Vater ?" Trieze seufzte leise. "Pilot 01 - Heero Yuy, Pilot 02 - Solo Reaper, Pilot 03 - Quatre Raberba Winner, Pilot 04 - Trowa Barton und Pilot 05 - Chang Wufei. Pilot 02 hast du abschießen können ! Und angreifen tun sie mich, weil wir verschiedeer Meinung sind !" Duo kannte die Namen von irgendwoher ... aber genau sagen konnte er es nicht. "Oh !" Trieze sah Duo an. "Leg dich besser hin und schlaf noch etwas ... du musst doch wieder gesund werden !" Duo nickt und humpelte zum Bett, legte sich müde hinein. Trieze nickte. "Schlaf gut !" Duo schloss die Augen und schlummerte wirklich ein. Doch ruhig schlafen konnte er nicht. Immer wieder tauchten wunderschöne Kobaltblaue Augen vor seinem innere Auge auf, die sich mit ein paar sehr stolz dreinblickende scharze Augen abwechselten. Die beiden Augenpaare hielten ihn gefangen. Dann setzten andere Bilder ein. Fünf kleine Gestllten, wobei er eine erkannte, denn die war er selber, abr die vier anderen waren verschwommen. Und dan kamen Bilder von explodierenden Gebäuden, Schüsse, Tote und schreie. "Duuuooo !"

Duo setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. Er wischte sich über das schweißbedeckte Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, um die Traumbilder abzuschütteln, doch die beiden Augenpaare blieben. Seine Zimmertür ging auf und Zechs kam herein. "Guten morgen, Schatz !" Duo nickte und griff nach einem Glas Wasser. Er trank es in einem Zug aus, um den üblen Geschmack im Mnd loszuwerden und das Brennen im Hals loszuwerden. "Wie fühlst du dich ?" ,fragte der andere und sah ihn forschend an. "Ein wenig müde, ansonsten, als ob ich von nem Auto überrollt worde wäre !" Zechs lachte leise. "Komm wasch dich und zieh dich an ! Dein Vater wartet mit dem Frühstück !" Duo nickte und kletterte aus dem Bett. Dann humpelte er ins Bad und stellte sich seufzend unter die Dusche. Zechs half ihm hinterher mit seine langen Haaren. Zusammen gingen sie in den Spiesesaal, wo bereits Trieze saß und Kaffe trank. "Guten Morgen mein Junge !" Duo setzte sich zu Triezes rechten Seite. "Morgen Vater !" Zechs setzte sich gegenüber von Duo hin und lächelte diesen an. "Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich !" Duonickte und griff zu. Er hatte einen Bärehunger und aß soviel er konnte ... und das war sicher nicht wenig. Trize und Zechs sahen ihn nacheiner weile mit großen Augen an. "Wasch ?" nuschelte Duo und sah die beiden fragend an. "Also es scheint ihm besser zu gehen !" ,meinte Trieze. "Japp ... seinen Appetit hat er auf jedenfall wieder !" ,erwiederte Zechs. Duo lief leicht rot an und ass dann jedoch weiter. Nach dem Esse wurde Duo von Zechs durchs Haus geführt und ihm alles gezeigt.

Nachdem Wufei aus dem Zimmer gestürtm war hatte Heero noch eine weile schweigend bei Trowa und Quatre gesessen. Doch jetzt, wo es draussen dunkel wurde machte er sich auf den Weg in sein und Duos gemeinsames Zimmer, um den Missionsbericht zu schreiben. Alser die Zimmertür öffnete blieb er m Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf Duos Bett. Dort lag Wufei zusammengerollt, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt und in den Armen eines von Duos sweatshirts. Heero schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam lautlos zu Duos Bett und sah in Wufeis Gesicht. Der Chinese schlief und Heero konnte Tränenspuren auf dessen Wange sehen. Langsam streckt er seine Fingernach ihm aus. /Ich hoffe ich mache nichts falsch / Sanft wischt er die Tränen von Wufeis Wangen. Dieser öffnete verschreckt die Augen und starrt Heero verunsichert an. "Du liebst ihn ... stimmts ?" Wufei nickte. Heero zog sich bis auf die shorts aus und legte sich zu Wufei. "Ich auch !" Der Chinese sah Heero verwundert an und legte sich dann doch wieder mit hin. Nach einer weile legte er zögernd den Kopf an Heeros Brust und schloss die Augen. Heero stirch Wufei sanft über den Rücken und zum ersten mal zeigte sich ein feines lächeln auf seinen Lippen.


	3. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 3

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 3?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will

auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und tu's einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit ansehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten

machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren

... Zwei Monate Später ...

Duo saß in seinem Zimmer und grübelte über einem Buch, jedoch konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Vielmehr kreisten seine Gedanken über das erlebte vor zwei Wochen.

Flashback

Zechs hatte ihn gegen die Wand der Dusche gedrängt, wo er Duo überrascht hatte und küsste ihn verlangend. Duo hatte ihn erschrocken angesehen, unfähig sich zu wehren. Zechs war leidenschaftlicher geworden und hatte den Jüngeren dann mit ins Schlafzimmer gezogen und dort aufs Bett gelegt. Immer wieder ... bei jeder Berührung kam es Duo einfach falsch vor, doch sein Körper reagierte willig auf die Zärtlichkeiten. Was ihn verunsicherte war, das er immer wieder die schwarzen und kobaltblauen Augen vor sich sah, als wenn sie ihn anklagen wollten. Später hatte Duo auf dem Bauch gelegen und starrte zum Fenster, während Zechs ihn sanft streichelte.

Flashback ende

So war es dann jedes Mal seit zwei Wochen gewesen. Immer kamen ihm die Berührungen falsch vor und die beiden Augenpaare schienen ihn jedes Mal wieder strafend anzusehen. Auch die Alpträume waren nicht besser geworden, immer wieder Explosionen und Schreie, dann das Lachen und die Stimmen und Gestallten von fünf Jungen, wovon einer er war, soweit er bereits festgestellt hatte. Auch Zsenen an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte tauchten in seinen Träumen auf, aber alle Gesichter außer dem seinem waren nicht zu erkennen. Er bemerkte nicht das seine Zimmertür aufging und jemand herein kam. Das dieser Jemand ihn ansprach erst recht nicht. Er als derjenige ihn anstupste schreckte Duo auf und sah denjenigen verwirrt an. „Sag mal, träumst du auch mit offenen Augen ?" Es war Zechs, der ihn schmunzelnd ansah. Duo strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne nach hinten und seufzte. „Hab nur nachgedacht !" Zechs nickte. „Soso ... na ja wie dem auch sei, dein Vater wartet auf dich !" Duo nickte schmiss das Buch auf den Tisch und folgte Zechs nach draussen. Wieder sah er diese beiden Augenpaare vor seinem inneren Auge und schien wieder abwesend zu sein. Daher bemerkte er auch nicht, das Treize ihn viermal ansprach, als sie bei diesem angekommen waren. Erst als jemand an seinem Zopf zog schreckte er hoch und drehte sich beleidigt um. Im ersten Moment sah er verschwommen jemanden vor sich, mit kobaltblauen Augen, doch dann schärfte sich sein Blick und es war nur Zechs gewesen. Duo seufzte und rupfte dem älteren seinen Zopf aus der Hand. „Das tat weh !" Treize lachte leise. „Wer viermal nicht hören kann muss fühlen !" Duo sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich hab dich viermal angesprochen und du hast mich ignoriert !" Duo wurde leicht rot um die Nase. „Tschuldigung !" Zechs und Treize lachten. „Schon gut ! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich mit nehmen werde zu einem Treffen !" Duo nickte und stieg hinter Treize und Zechs in das Fahrzeug ein und setzte sich. Sobald er die Sitzpolster unter sich spürte war er schon wieder in Gedanken versunken.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre und Wufei hatten in den letzten zwei Monaten weiterhin ihre Missionen erfüllt ... auch ohne Duo. Heute würden sie eine Fabrik in die Luftjagen, der Trieze einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Vor knapp einem Monat hatten sie in einem Lager die Überreste von Duos Gundam gefunden und mitgenommen. Heero und Wufei saßen fast jeden freien Tag daran und bastelten ihn wieder zusammen. Quatre und Trowa hatten dies mit leichter Sorge wahr genommen, genauso ist ihnen aufgefallen, das die beiden sich näher gekommen waren. Zur selben Zeit wie Duo, Treize und Zechs machten sich die vier mit ihren Gundams auf den Weg.

Treize und Zechs hatten es mehrmals versucht mit Duo zu reden, doch der wahr nicht ansprechbar. Selbst die Führung durch die Fabrik bekam er nicht wirklich mit. Erst als die Alarmsirenen ansprangen schreckte er verwirrt zusammen und sah sich hektisch um. „Sir, die Gundam Piloten greifen an !" ,hallte es durch die Fabrik. Trieze schob Duo zu Zechs. „Bring ihn in Sicherheit !" Dieser zog Duo dann hinter sich her. „Aber ... aber ... ich will bei Vater bleiben !" Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Duo ... du bist noch nicht wieder richtig Gesund !" Duo sah zurück. „Aber ... aber ... !" 1 Zechs knurrte. „Kein aber !" Duo hielt die klappe. Zechs zerrte ihn nach draussen und übers Gelände. Hinter ihnen brach die Hölle los. Quatre und die anderen attackierten die Feinde und die Fabrik.

Heero sah auf seinem Bildschirm. Er und Wufei griffen von der anderen Seite die Fabrik an und beiden vielen die beiden Gestallten auf, die flüchteten. Heero zoomte das Bild näher und erstarrte. „Duo ?" Wufei starrte ebenfalls auf seinen Bildschirm ... da unten war eindeutig … ihr totgeglaubter Kamerad … Duo Maxwell.

In dem Moment in dem Heero auf Duo und Zechs geschwenkt hatte, hatte Duo sich zu den Gundams umgedreht. Er erstarrte und Bilder überfluteten sein inneres Auge. Keuchend sackte er zusammen und Zechs warf ihn sich über die Schulter und rannte weiter. Den Bewusstlosen warf er auf den Sitz des Gleiters und startete. Mit einer Eskorte, die die Gundams aufhielten verschwanden sie.

Ein paar stunden nach dem Angriff auf die Fabrik, den Treize leider überlebte, saßen die vier Gundam Piloten in der Küche von ihrem Unterschlupf. Trowa saß neben Quatre und beide sahen besorgt zu Heero und Wufei. Der erste saß ruhig am Tisch, der andere lief wild diskutierend durchs Zimmer. „Wir haben ihn wirklich gesehen ! Er lebt ... es war Duo ... !" Quatre hob die Hände. „Das bestreiten wir ja nicht, aber warum sollte er dem Feind willig folgen und vor uns flüchten ?" Wufei brauste auf. „Woher soll ich das wissen ? Vielleicht haben sie ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst oder so ! Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen !" Wufei sah zu Heero. „Sag doch auch mal was dazu !" Heero hob den Blick. „Ich werde ihn heute Nacht holen !"

1 ... ich habe gerade Die Mumie 2 gesehen und das ‚aber ... aber' von dem jungen fand ich genial gg

so, und wieder ein Teil zuende

ein nachträgliches oops an Assasin. Das ist peinlich -.-° habs in dem Teil hier geändert ... aber jedes Mal wenn ich den Namen wieder schreibe, schreibe ich ihn automatisch falsch -.-°


	4. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 4

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 4?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will

auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und tu's einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit ansehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten

machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren

Zechs hatte Duo in sein Bett gebracht. Es war inzwischen dunkel und Zechs saß mit Treize in dessen Büro und redete mit ihm über das geschehene. Duo war zwischendurch nur einmal erwacht und war dann in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten. Kein Träume quälten ihn ... er war einfach zu erschöpft.

Heero schlich lautlos über das verdunkelte Gelände auf das Haus zu, welches Treize Kusherenada sein Heim nannte.

Er erinnerte sich an die heiße Diskussion, die ausgebrochen war, als er am Nachmittag diesen einen Satz geäußert hatte. "Ich werde ihn heute Nacht holen !" Alle drei waren aufgesprungen. Quatre, weil er Heero aufhalten wollte. "Heero, wir wissen doch gar nicht ob er es wirklich ist ! Ausserdem weißt du doch gar nicht, wo er ist !" Das er sich damit selbst wiedersprach, ignorierte er. Heero wusste das Quatre sich ebenso Hoffnung machte. Trowa war aufgesprungen, um Quatre zu beruhigen und Wufei war ihn angefahren, er würde auf keinen Fall alleine gehen. Heero hatte mit den dreien lange diskutiert. Irgendwann hatte er so getan, als würde er aufgeben und war auf sein und Duos Zimmer gegangen. Wufei war ihm gefolgt und wollte ihn zur rede stellen, warum er nachgab, doch als er ins Zimmer kam war Heero schon dabei seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, die er brauchen würde. Er hatte sich gedacht, das sie Duo auf dem Anwesen von Treize festhalten würden und da er schon einmal dort gewesen war, kannte er sch halbwegs aus. Wufei war nicht davon zu überzeugen gewesen zurück zu bleiben und nun saß er im Wagen in der Nähe und wartete auf ihn und Duo.

Heero schlich weiter und suchte das Haus nach einem geöffneten Fenster ab. Er fand keines und suchte aus seiner Tasche einen Glasschneider, mit dem er das Fenster eines verdunkelten Zimmers öffnete und einstieg. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und schlich über den Korridor. Er stieg leise die Treppe hinauf in das Stockwerk, in dem die privaten Räume waren. Vor einem erblickte er zwei Wachen und schlich näher. Er tötete beide Wachen nicht ganz so lautlos, aber bisher unentdeckt. Er zog sie in das Zimmer, welches verdunkelt war und schloss die Tür. Durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen schien das Mondlicht herein und Heero erkannte eine Gestallt im Bett liegen, langes Haar auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet. Mit angehaltenem Atem schlich er näher und atmete aus, als er Duo dort liegen sah. Wie ein Engel ... sein Engel ... Heero streckte seine zittrigen Finger nach Duos Wangen aus und strich sanft darüber. In dem Moment öffnete dieser die Augen und starrte Heero fassungslos an. Jedoch versank er in dessen kobaltblaue Augen. Da waren sie, die Augen, die ihm keine Nacht ruhe gegönnt hatten. Jedoch erkannte er das Gesicht nicht, es war ihm fremd. Dann öffnete Duo den Mund und das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam war um Hilfe zu rufen. Heero starrte ihn verwirrt an und schlug ihn dann K.o. Er wickelte Duo in eine Decke und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Dann verließ er den Raum und musste in die andere Richtung des Korridors rennen, als die aus der er gekommen war, den von dort kamen OZ Soldaten angestürmt, die Duos Rufe gehört hatten und weil eine andere Wache die fehlenden Posten gemeldet hatte. Diesen schoss Heero gerade über den Haufen und rannte weiter durchs Haus. Über Headset gab er Wufei bescheid ihm entgegen zu kommen mit dem Wagen. Heero rannte so schnell er in dieser Lage rennen konnte und schoss einige Soldaten nieder. Doch irgendwie hatte er es ach draussen geschafft, nur um festzustellen, das draussen noch mehr Soldaten, plus Treize und Zechs, waren und ihn aufhalten wollten. Heero griff in seine Tasche, hob die Granate an seine Lippen und zog mit den Zähnen den Sicherungsbolzen heraus und warf die Granate in deren Richtung. Das alles geschah, während er zu dem heranrasenden Wagen rannte, hinter dessen Steuer Wufei saß. Heero schob Duo auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich daneben. Die Tür war nicht ganz zu, da raste Wufei schon wieder los.

"Wenn ihnen was passiert, werde ich persönlich hinterher gehen und ihnen den Hals umdrehen und in den Arsch treten !" Trowa nickte nur stumm. Seid drei geschlagenen Stunden wanderte Quatre nun schon lauthals fluchend durchs Wohnzimmer. Sie waren vor gut drei Stunden zu Heero und Wufei gegangen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht um essen kommen wollten, doch als sie die Tür geöffnet hatten, hatten sie nur ein leeres immer gefunden. Auf dem Bett hatte ein Zettel gelegen.

/ Sind spätestens zum Frühstück wieder da ... mit Duo ! Heero + Wufei/

Trowa seufzte leise und nickte irgendwann ein. Quatre hatte sich dann nach einer weile zu Trowa gesetzt und nickte mit dem Kopf auf dessen Schulter ebenso ein.

Trowa und Quatre schliefen noch, als Heero und Wufei hereinkamen, den in die Decke gehüllte und noch immer bewusstlosen Duo bei sich. Sie legten ihn auf die andere Couch und weckten dann die beiden. Als Quatre sie anfahren wollte, sah Heero ihn mit einem seiner Deathglares an und Quatre schluckte seine Worte herunter. Trowa sah derweil gebannt auf die andere Couch. Quatre folgte Trowas Blick und erstarrte. Duo ... da lag tatsächlich ihr Duo auf der Couch. Das erste was Quatre wahr nahm. Das zweite war, das sich dessen Nasenflügelleicht blähten und das dritte, das sich seine Brust hob und senkte. "Tee !" ,meinte Quatre. "Nein, das ist Duo !" ,erwiederte Wufei und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Quatre sah ihn an und schnaubte. "Ich meinte, ich bräuchte einen Tee !"


	5. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 5

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 5?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will

auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit an sehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten

machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren

Nachdem Quatre seinen Tee bekommen hatte und sie alle was gegessen hatten, setzte Heero sich neben der Couch auf den Boden und beobachtete Duo.

Dieser schlug gegen Mittag langsam seine Augen auf und starrte wieder gebannt in Heeros Augen. "W-wer bist du ?" ,fragte er dann nach einer weile. "Duo, erkennst du uns nicht ? Wir sind es ... Heero, Trowa, Wufei und Quatre !" ,mischte sich der blonde Araber ein. Duo bemerkte die anderen erst jetzt und langsam sickerten die Namen der vier in sein Gehirn. Genauso lange dauerte es, bis er es verarbeitet hatte und mit dem, was ihm sein 'Vater' Treize Kusherenada gesagt und verglichen hatte. Plötzlich saß er auf der Couch und jagte seinen Fuß in Heeros Magen. Dann jumpte er über die Couchlehne und durch die nächst beste Tür. Das diese in ein Esszimmer führte, ließ ihn anfangen auf der Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Doch er rannte weiter und erreichte die Küche, von dort aus kam er in einen Flur und dann nur eine Treppe hinauf. Auch dort rannte er weiter, versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Als er um die Ecke bog, rannte er direkt in die Arme von Wufei und Heero. Wenn man es recht bedenkt, rannte er sie beinahe über den Haufen und wich zurück, von hinten kamen jedoch Trowa und Quatre. Duo wich seitlich an eine Wand und sah von links nach rechts. "Duo ... was soll das ?" Quatre näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. "Lasst mich gehen, oder mein Vater wird euch zur Hölle schicken !" Duo drängte sich weiter gegen die Wand. Die vier sahen ihn fragend an. "Duo, du hast keinen Vater, du bist ein Waisenkind !" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. "NEIN ! Mein Vater ist Treize Kushrenada und ihr seid diese Bastarde, die schon einmal versuchten mich zu töten und meine Mutter getötet haben !" ,schrie er sie an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, die beiden Augenpaare, die ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen, ihn so gebannt, fasziniert und um den Schlaf gebracht hatten, gehörten zwei von denen, die seine Mutter getötet haben. Die anderen vier sahen den heftig atmenden an. Er sah aus, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Heero hielt sich leicht den Bauch, da Duo heftig zugetreten und ihn damit überrascht hatte. "Duo ... du bist nicht sein Sohn ! DU bist Duo Maxwell, einer von uns !" Doch der schüttelte den Kopf und rannte dann in die Richtung von Trowa und Quatre, versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, doch Heero und Wufei reagierten ebenso schnell und holten ihn von den Füssen. Heero drehte Duos Arme auf den Rücken. Der wehrte sich und schrie immer wieder er solle ihn loslassen. Dann erstarb seine Gegenwehr und er klappte erschöpft zusammen. Heero ließ ihn sofort los und stand auf. Sie starrten auf langhaarigen und sahen sich dann gegenseitig an. Heero nahm Duo auf den Arm und trug ihn in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn auf sein Bett und deckte ihn, nachdem er einen Arm mit einer Handschelle ans Bettgestell am Kopfende gefesselt hatte, zu.

Heero saß neben Wufei am Tisch und Frühstückte wie dieser Seelenruhig, während Quatre vor ihnen auf und ab schritt und sie anmeckerte, was alles hätte passieren können, wo sie doch sonst nicht so unüberlegt waren. Trowa saß auf der Anrichte und beobachtete das gelassen, gab Quatre immer schön brav recht, wenn dieser bei ihm Bestätigung suchte. Heero stand nach einer weile auf und stellte seine Müslischüssel in die Spüle und setzte sich wieder. „Sagt mal, hört ihr mir überhaupt zu ?" ,fuhr Quatre die beiden an. Heero und Wufei sahen auf und fingen dann im Chor den gesamten Wortlaut, den Quatre in der letzten Stunde von sich gegeben hatte zu rezitieren. Trowa versteckte sein grinsen hinter seiner Frisur und Quatre verschwand schnaubend aus der Küche. Trowa sprang von der Anrichte und lief ihm hinterher. Heero zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte leicht. Wufei stellte seine Schüssel weg und verließ die Küche. Heero stand nach einer weile auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Laptop stand und begann zu arbeiten.1

Es war bereits Mittag, als Duo langsam wieder seine Augen öffnete. Er sah sich verwirrt um und wollte sich die Augen reiben, doch sein rechter Arm wurde durch etwas gehindert. Duo blickte nach oben und zerrte dann an den Handschellen. Nach einer weile gab er es auf und erinnerte 2 sich wie es zu seiner momentanen Situation gekommen war. Als die Tür aufging, setzte er sich auf und zog die Beine an. Es war Quatre, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Was wollt ihr von mir ?" Quatre setzte sich neben das Bett. „Duo ... was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht ?" Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt mich angegriffen ... ! Ihr seid Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter !" Quatre sah ihn verständnislos an. „Duo ... du bist in einem Waisenhaus gewesen ! Du kennst deine Mutter gar nicht, du erzähltest uns nur immer von Schwester Helen !" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne keine Schwester Helen !" Quatre sah ihn seufzend an. „Hast du Hunger ?" ,wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema.3 „Nein !" Doch Duos Magen war nicht der gleichen Meinung und knurrte daher laut seinen Protest heraus. Duo sah auf ihn herab. /Verräter / Quatre lächelte. „Hört man !" Er stand auf und ließ Trowa rein, der ihm helfen sollte Duo in die Küche zu bringen. /Wär's nicht einfacher das Essen zu Duo zu bringen ? Nee, bei der Menge die der verdrückt wohl eher nicht / Trowa machte die Handschellen auch um Duos linkes Handgelenk und führte ihn in die Küche. /Toll, wo ketten wir ihn da an ? An den Kühlschrank ? 4 Nee ... so wie ich Duo kenne freut der sich nen Kullerkeks und futtert uns alles weg / 5 Während Trowa sich solche Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen ließ, erreichten sie die Küche. Duo blickte sich neugierig um und schloss dann die Augen. Ein paar Bilder, die genauso schnell gingen, wie sie kamen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er selbst, wie er lachend vor wem davon rannte ... dann ein Kuchen, der ihn knapp verfehlte. Quatre drückte Duo auf einen Stuhl mit Armlehne und Trowa machte die Handschellen vom rechten Arm ab und befestigte sie am Holz. Quatre machte sich derweil daran was zu essen zu machen. Duo hatte während die beiden ihn in die Küche geführt hatten den Weg zur Haustür entdeckt. 6

Ne gute halbe stunde später war Duo fröhlich am kauen. „Der isch gut !" ,nuschelte er. Trowa seufzte. „Das hast du von den letzten neun Burgern auch gesagt !" ,stellte Heero fest, der am Türrahmen lehnte. Quatre lächelte nur. „Danke !" Duo sah aus dem Augenwinkel, das Heero sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer begab. Und als Quatre ihm Burger Nummer elf anbieten wollte, lehnte er ab und trank einen Schluck Cola. Trowa wollte ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer bringen und machte die Handschellen los, doch bevor Quatre Duos Teller nehmen und in die Spüle stellen konnte, hatte ihn Trowa auf dem Kopf. 7 Das nächste was geschah, war, dass Quatre Duos Faust im Gesicht hatte. Duo stürmte sofort zur Haustür, während Quatre nach Heero und Wufei rief.

1 ... öfter mal was neues ... ne ?

2 ... na ja ... nicht wirklich - nur an das was am frühen morgen geschehen ist gg

3 ... Hunger ... ob Duo Maxwell Hunger hätte ? ... blöde Frage Quatre !

4 ... guut gedacht Trowa, jeder flüchtende braucht Proviant für unterwegs

5 ... was du nur alles denkst ...

6 ... besser spät als nie !

7 ... autsch ... na ja ... leichte Schläge erhöhn das Denkvermögen ... vielleicht helfen sie Trowa bei seiner manchmal auftretenden Amnesie o.O?

so ... wieder ein Teil fertig ... wird Duo fliehen können ? wird er sich je wieder erinnern ? gute fragen ... die nächste bitte d:p


	6. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 6

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 6?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will

auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death, silly

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit an sehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten

machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

Heero und Wufei liefen wütend und vor sich hin fluchend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Währenddessen verarzteten sich Quatre und Trowa gegenseitig.

Duo hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihnen zu entkommen. 1 Er war aus dem Haus gerannt und in einen der Wagen gesprungen und Wufei hatte sich nen Rüffel von Heero eingefangen. „Wieso hast du den Schlüssel stecken lassen ?" Wufei hatte ihn nur angeknurrt. „Was kann ich dafür, das ihm Quatres Essen auf einmal nicht schmeckt !" Den heranfliegenden Eisbeutel 2 wichen beide geschickt aus.

Nach einer Weile wurde es Heero zu dumm und er setzte sich an sein Laptop. „Was glaubt ihr, wo r hin ist ?" ,fragte Quatre besorgt und erntete dafür von Trowa nur einen was-interessiert-es-mich-Blick. „Dorthin, wo wir ihn herausgeholt haben !" Alle sahen zu Heero, der sich nun wieder herumdrehte. „Er erinnert sich nicht an uns, er hat eingetrichtert bekommen, das wir seine Feinde sind und er Treizes Sohn !" Alle drei verzogen den Mund. „Wir müssen was machen !" Heero nickte. „Aber solange wir nicht wissen, ob das ne Gehirnwäsche war oder nur Gedächtnisverlust, können wir nichts machen !" Die drei seufzten. „Was tun wir ?" Doch bevor Heero antworten konnte beepte sein Laptop. „Ne neue Mission ! Ausserdem sollten wir von hier verschwinden ! Duo kennt den Weg ! Und momentan würde ich nicht die Hand für ihn ins Feuer legen !"

Duo raste derweil durch die Straßen und versuchte das Haus von Treize zu finden. Nach einer weile bremste er vor einem Cafe und rannte hinein. „Kann ich mal telefonieren ?" Das er immer noch in seinem Schlafanzug steckte3, in dem Heero ihn entführt hatte, hatte er noch nicht registriert. Die Kellnerin nickte und gab ihm ein paar Münzen4. Duo ging zu dem Apparat und warf die Münzen ein. Dann wählte er die Nummer von Treize. Treize Kusherenadas Büro ! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen ? Duo sah sich nervös um. „Hier ist Duo Kusherenada, geben sie mir bitte meinen Vater !" Kurze Stille am anderen Ende. Einen Moment bitte ! Wieder stille. Duo ... bist du das ? Duo atmete erleichtert aus. „Ja ... ich ... bin hier in irgend einem Cafe ! Ich bin ihnen entkommen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich zu dir komme !" Duo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Frag nach, wie das Cafe heißt und wo es ist ! Duo nickte 5 und fragte die Kellnerin, die gerade vorbei kam, dann gab er die Adresse an seinen Vater weiter. Als das geschehen war, setzte Duo sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und wartete. Er bestellte einen Kakao, damit er nicht rausgeworfen werden würde. Nach gut einer halben Stunde parkte ein Wagen vor der Tür und Treize und Zechs stiegen aus. Beide trugen sie unauffällige Klamotten. Als sie sich neben Duo gesetzt hatten, fiel der Treize aufgelöst um den Hals. Zechs legte seine Jacke um ihn. „Ist dir was passiert ?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ... ich bin okay !" Treize nickte und bezahlte, dann brachten sie Duo nach Hause. Dort angekommen brachten sie ihn in Treizes Bett und Treize und Zechs setzten sich an den Tisch und sprachen leise miteinander. „Meinst du, sie werden es noch mal versuchen ?" Zechs hob leicht die Schulter. „Ich denke schon ... die Frage ist nur wann !"

... Zwei Wochen später ...

Heero hockte mit einem Fernglas auf einem Hausdach und spähte zu einem Haus gegenüber, wo gerade alles für eine Feierlichkeit vorbereitet wurde.

Er wusste noch, wie die Mission vor drei Tagen eingetroffen war. Sie hatten alle nicht schlecht gekuckt, als es darin hieß, sie sollen die Hochzeit von Zechs und Duo verhindern. Wufei war sofort in sein Zimmer gerannt und hatte sein Schwert geholt. „Den schneid ich in Stücke !" Heero hatte nur ein „Omae o Koruso !" geknurrt und schweigend sämtliche Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Trowa und Quatre warteten schon darauf, das sie sich Duo schnappen konnten und diesmal würden sie sich nicht überrumpeln lassen. Wufei sorgte derweil für die Vorbereitung der Ablenkung. Unten auf der Straße fuhr gerade der Gleiter mit Duo und Treize vor. Der langhaarige fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl bei dem Gedanken Zechs zu heiraten, da er immer noch von Heeros und Wufeis Augen nachts wachgehalten wurde. Ausserdem fühlte er sich bei dessen Berührungen unwohl. Er trug eine schwarze Uniform und lief neben seinem Vater her. Dann explodierten einige Gleiter auf dem Parkplatz und auch der aus dem sie gerade gestiegen waren. Duo wurde von Treize in Deckung gezogen und dann nicht mehr weiter von diesem beachtet, da sein Vater anfing befehle zu geben. Dann schlugen Gewehrkugeln in die Wand und alle duckten sich. Trowa und Quatre hatten sich als Leute vom Parkservice verkleidet und schlichen sich an Duo heran und schlugen ihn nieder. Als Treize dazwischen gehen wollte explodierte wieder etwas und kugeln schlugen neben ihm in die Wand. Wufei kam mit einem Wagen an und Trowa und Quatre schoben Duo ins Auto. „Also noch öfter mach ich das nicht !" ,meinte der Chinese und gab Gas, als alle drei im Wagen saßen. Heero kletterte nun vom Dach und stieg auch dazu. Dann brausten sie los. Hinter ihnen tauchten Verfolger auf, doch Heero drückte den letzten Zünder, der die Strasse hinter ihnen aufsprengte.

1 ... wie frech ... also wirklich Duo ... so was macht man nicht !

2 ... seid froh dass das keine Teekanne war !

3 ... sabber

4 ... schon doof, das man die Brieftasche in diesen Schlafanzügen nicht unterbringen kann

5 ... und das sieht man auch so schön durchs Telefon ... ne ?

so und wieder ein Teil fertig tja ... wann wird Duo sich erinnern ? Wird er sich erinnern ? oder haut er wieder ab ? ich überlege es mir


	7. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 7

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 7?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death, silly

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit an sehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

Duo erwachte mit brummenden Schädel. Erinnerungsfetzen an den Ablauf vor der Kirche tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Das leise stöhnen ließ Heero sich umdrehen. Sie hatten Duo auf einen bequemen Sessel gesetzt und seine Arme und Beine an diesen gefesselt. „Na auch wieder wach ?" Duo riss die Augen auf. „Warum lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruhe ? Was wollt ihr von mir ? Meinen Vater erpressen ?" Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Duo ... du bist einer von uns ... ein Gundam Pilot ! Treize ist nicht dein Vater ! Er ist unser Feind !" Duo verzog das Gesicht. „DAS IST NICHT WAHR !" Er schrie Heero an und tränen traten in seine Augen. „Ihr habt meine Mutter getötet ... ihr seid die Feinde !" Wufei meldete sich nun zu Wort. „Liebst du ihn ?" Duo sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wen ?" Heero sah ebenso zu Wufei. „Zechs ?" Duo schloss den Mund und sah den Chinesen einen Moment verwirrt an. „J-ja !" ,meinte er zögernd. Er erinnerte sich, das ihm dessen Berührungen unangenehm waren, doch er wusste nicht wieso. „Willst du ihn wirklich heiraten ?" Sowohl Wufei, als auch Heero schlossen die Augen. „J-jaa ... ich weiß nicht ... ich ... !" Er sah die beiden an. „Was geht euch das eigentlich an ?" Beide Piloten sahen auf. „Weil wir dich lieben, Duo !" ,erklärten sie gemeinsam. Duo sah beide verwirrt an. „Aber ... aber ich kenne euch doch gar nicht !" Heero stand auf und kam zu Duo, strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Seid das passiert ist, hatte er endlich aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus gefunden, genauso wie Wufei. „Doch, das tun wir, besser als du denkst !" Duo drehte den Kopf ... warum fühlt sich diese Berührung so gut an ? Er ist doch der Feind ! Sanft strich Heero durch Duos Haar, zog das Zopfgummi heraus und strich die Haare nochmals glatt. Duo wurde nervös ... er verstand nichts mehr ... wollte nur wieder zu seinem Vater. Dann spürte er, wie ihm ein Kuss auf den Nacken gegeben wurde. Wufei war hinter ihn getreten und kraulte ihm durchs Haar. „Bitte ... ich will nur nach Hause !" ,flehte Duo. Es machte ihn Angst, erst die Augen und dann fühlten sich ihre Berührungen auch noch so gut an. Heero hob Duos Kinn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, seine Hände strichen über dessen Oberschenkel. Duo presste sich in den Stuhl und stöhnte verhalten. „Nein ... bitte ... !" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da seine Lippen mit einem anderen paar verschlossen wurde. Er schloss die Augen und atmete heftig, als der Kuss gelöst wurde. Dann zogen Wufei und Heero sich zurück. Duo saß verstört in dem Stuhl und sah sich schluchzend um. /Warum ... warum ich /

Später kam Quatre mit einem Tablett und stellte es ihm auf den Tisch, machte dann die Handschellen los und ging wieder. Sie verschlossen die Tür, damit er nicht raus konnte. Duo aß hungrig und besah sich dann die Gabel, legte sie jedoch wieder zurück. Er sah sich um und blickte auf die Fesseln, mit denen seine Beine gefesselt waren. Es waren Eisenketten mit einem Schloss daran. Quatre kam wieder und sammelte das Geschirr ein und als er Duo wieder festbinden wollte, sah dieser ihn flehend an. „Ich ... müsste mal ... !" Quatre sah Duo an und nickte, löste die Fußfesseln und ließ ihn ins Bad. Duo schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Er riss die Kordel vom Duschvorhang ab und steckte sie ein, erleichterte sich und wusch sich die Hände. Er holte die Kordel vor und versteckte sie in seinem Ärmel, kam dann wieder raus. Als Quatre ihn wieder auf den Stuhl binden wollte, wickelte er die Kordel um die Hände und dann um seinen Hals und zog zu. „Einen Laut und du stirbst !" Quatre riss die Augen auf und nickte nur keuchend. Duo stand auf und schob Quatre vor sich her. Auf dem Flur kam ihnen Trowa entgegen. „Quatre ... ?" Der sah Trowa nur traurig an. „Bleib zurück oder es passiert ihm was !" ,meinte Duo und schob Quatre weiter. Heero und Wufei kamen auch aus einem Zimmer, weil sie die drei gehört hatten. „Bleibt zurück !" Duo klang panisch und ging, sich an die wand pressend, die Treppe mit Quatre hinunter. Unten zerrte er ihn nach draussen. „Ein Fahrzeug ... ?" Quatre deutete mit einem Nicken in eine Garage. Duo zog ihn mit sich, während die anderen drei ihnen folgten. „Duo ... bitte ... lass Quatre gehen !" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit ihr mich wieder fangen könnt ? Niemals !" Er ging mit Quatre zu einem der Gleiter und stieg mit ihm ein. Dann schloss er die Tür und startete. Als er das Anwesen verließ stoppte er noch mal und schubste Quatre hinaus. „Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe !" ,meinte Duo und fuhr davon.

Treize und Zechs kamen aus dem Haus gerannt, als Duo gerade die Treppe hochgerannt kam und schlang die Arme um Treize. Er schluchzte und klammerte sich fest. Die älteren sahen sich fragend an und brachten Duo nach drinnen. Dort beruhigte sich Duo bei einer Tasse heißen Kakao. Als Zechs ihn berühren wollte zuckte er zurück, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. „Was hast du, Schatz ?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will in mein Zimmer !" ,erwiederte er nur und verließ den Raum. Treize und Zechs sahen sich verwirrt an. „Also wenn er sich erinnert hätte, währe er nicht zu uns zurück gekommen !" Treize nickte und sah nachdenklich zur Tür.

so das war Teil 7 dieser ff Teil 8 folgt bald


	8. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 8

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 8?

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death, silly

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit an sehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

... zwei Monate Später ...

Duo hatte sich in den letzten zwei Monaten in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, er hatte Zechs verboten ihn anzufassen und mit Treize redete er nicht. Es nagte sehr an ihm, das die Berührungen von Heero und Wufei so angenehm waren. Es hatte sich nicht so falsch angefühlt, wie bei Zechs. Er wurde mürrisch und aggressiv, weil er kaum mehr schlafen konnte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und zog die Decke um sich fester. Manchmal schlief er aus Erschöpfung ein, verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Immer wieder saß er am Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus, fragte sich ob es vielleicht doch stimmen könnte, was Heero und die anderen gesagt hatten, doch er verwarf es wieder.

Duo bekam auch diesmal nicht mit, wie die Tür seines Zimmers aufging und Treize herein kam. Der setzte sich zu ihm und strich ihm über die Wange. „Duo ?" Dieser zuckte zusammen und funkelte Treize an. "Lass mich in Ruhe !" Treize schüttelte den Kopf. „wir werden morgen eine Friedenskonferenz besuchen ! Schlaf dich aus !" Damit verließ er das Zimmer und Duo lehnte seufzend den Kopf an die kühle Glasscheibe. /Warum ich / Er seufzte und kroch in sein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er geweckt und in eine Uniform gesteckt. Dann bekam er Frühstück und wurde in ein Auto gestopft. Er verzog sich in eine Ecke und sperrte sich vor den anderen. Zechs und Treize beobachteten ihn genau.

Sie fuhren schweigend zu dem Treffpunkt, wo keinerlei Presse sein würde und nur die andere Partei, Relena und die anderen Gundam Piloten. Duo spürte sofort die Blicke von Heero, Quatre, Trowa und Wufei auf sich und versteckte sich leicht hinter seinem Vater. Den Komischen Blick, den das Mädchen im Rosa 1 Kleid ihm zuwarf tat er desinteressiert ab. Die Verhandlungen bekam er auch nicht wirklich mit und trottete mit Treize und Zechs hinterher hinaus.

Auf dem Flur hielten Heero und die anderen sie auf, doch bevor sie was sagen konnten tauchte Relena auf und schmiegte sich an Heero. „Heero ? Kommst du mit zum essen ? Die anderen sind natürlich eingeladen ... aber ich denke der da ... !" Sie zeigte auf Duo. „Ich sicher nicht mehr erwünscht !" Damit zerrte sie Heero mit sich und Duo sah ihnen nach. Als der das sah kam etwas in ihm vor und er rief plötzlich. „Nimm deine Flossen von meinem Hee-chan !" Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an und Duo starrte mit offenem Mund in die Gegend. „Ich ... erinnere mich wieder !" ,meinte er leise. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verpasste sowohl Treize als auch Zechs einen gewaltigen tritt in die Beine. Dann rannte er zu Heero und warf sich diesem in die Arme, fing leise an zu schluchzen. Relena starrte ihn angewidert an, wollte etwas sagen, doch Wufei wisperte ihr leise ins Ohr. „Sag auch nur einen ton und du warst die längste Zeit deines Lebens in der Verfassung zu leben !" Relena bekam ganz große Augen und sah nur noch, wie Wufei Duo durchs Haar strich und sie mit Quatre und Trowa verschwanden.

Duo saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Heero und Wufei flankiert und erzählte, was alles geschehen war, während er nicht bei ihnen war. „Ich habe denen wirklich geglaubt ... aber eure Augen ... !" Er sah zu Wufei und Heero. „... haben mich laufend wach gehalten und alle Berührungen ... !" Er stockte und schluckte. Die vier sahen ihn fragend an. „Duo ?" Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen gehen !" Er gähnte und stand auf. „Gute Nacht !" Die anderen sahen ihm verwirrt nach.

Duo lag bereits schlafend in seinem Bett, als Heero und Wufei ins Zimmer kamen. Heero ging direkt ins Bad und Wufei sah nach Duo, bemerkte das dieser geweint hatte und ging dann ebenso ins Bad. „Was glaubst du hat er ?" Heero zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht !" Er überlegte. „Aber es hat etwas mit Berührungen zu tun !" Wufei nickte. „Meinst du, es könnte daran liegen, das er Zechs heiraten sollte ?" Heero blickte zur Tür, während Wufei sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte und auf den Nacken küsste.

so, Duo erinnert sich wieder, aber wird es sich mit Heero und Wufei einlassen können ? Das und noch mehr sehen sie im nächsten Teil gg


	9. Falsches Spiel mit Duo 9

Titel: Falsches Spiel mit Duo

Teil: 9/9

Autor: Reonar

Email: tireankandedeontanoryahoo.de

Fanfiction: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte zu Gundam Wing liegen bei den Erschaffern und nicht bei mir (leider). Ich will auch kein Geld mit dieser ff machen und schreibe einfach aus Lust an der Freude .

Rating: U

Warnung: angst, lemon, lime, darkfic, death, silly

Kommentar: Die anderen vier Gundam Piloten müssen mit an sehen, wie Duo abgeschossen wird. Die OZ Soldaten machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung an der Absturzstelle ... wer mehr wissen will muss lesen .- 

Pairing: 1x2x5; 3x4

Erklärung:

... kurze Zeitspanne ist vergangen (1 Stunde oder Ortswechsel)

... längere Zeitspanne ist vergangen (mehrere Stunden oder Tage, Monate, eventuell sogar Jahre)

... Zwei Monate Später ... längere Zeitspanne mit Zeitangabe

"bla bla" sprechen

/bla bla/ Gedanken

bla bla Telefonieren (die Person am anderen Ende )

Duo erwachte erst später am nächsten Morgen. Er drehte sich in seinem Bett herum und blickte zu Heeros Bett, doch dort lag Wufei. Dann hörte er wie die Badezimmertür auf ging und jemand hereinkam. Als er sich herum drehte, erblickte er Heero, wie der sich die Haare trocknete. „Morgen !" ,wisperte der langhaarige. „Morgen Duo !" Heero schien zu lächeln. „Klappe ... will schlafen !" Beide sahen zu Wufei, der sich die Decke über den Kopf zog und sich darunter zusammen rollte. Duo hob eine Braue, da das gar nicht so die Art von Wufei war. Dann spürte er, wie sich jemand auf sein Bett setzte. Duo drehte sich herum und sah Heero fragend an, doch der legte sanft eine Hand an Duos Wange. „H-heero ?" Doch der Wingpilot schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schhh ... !" Er beugte sich herab und küsste den verdutzten Jungen auf die Lippen. „H-heero ?" Wieder zierte ein lächeln Heeros Lippen. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich !" Duo sah Heero irritiert an. /Eine Überraschung ? Du lächelst und küsst mich, Wufei liegt friedlich in deinem Bett ... und ihr habt ne Überraschung für mich / Er lächelte. „Na da bin ich ja gespannt !" Wufei gähnte. „Zieh dich aber erst mal an !" Er selbst war gerade aufgestanden und verschwand ins Bad.

Als sie sich angezogen hatten, brachten Heero und Wufei Duo in den Hangar, wo die Gundam standen. Als Duo seinen erblickte bekam er große Augen und rannte drauf zu. „Deathscythe !" ,quietschte er erfreut. „Aber … er ist doch … !" Heero und Wufei kamen lächelnd näher. „Wir haben die Überreste geklaut und dann hier wieder zusammen gesetzt !" Duo drehte sich mit Wässrigen Augen um und warf sich erst auf Wufei und dann auf Heero und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Danke … danke … danke !" Als er sie wieder losgelassen hatte, knurrte sein Magen auf. „Hunger !" Die beiden anderen lachten und Heero schnappte wie immer Duos Zopf und zog ihn so mit sich. „Ahh … Heeeeeroo !" Wufei folgte grinsend.

In der Küche warteten Trowa und Quatre bereits mit dem Frühstück auf die drei. Duo machte seinen Zopf los und futterte im nächsten Moment schon drauf los. „Man könnte meinen er hat da nichts zu essen bekommen !" Die vier lachten und Duo streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. „Zuhause schmeckt es eben am besten !"

Nach dem Essen verzog sich Duo in sein und Heeros Zimmer, wo Heero und Wufei ihn dann gegen Mittag auch fanden. „Duo ?" Der angesprochene sah sie an und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch missglückte der Versuch. Die beiden setzten sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Duo ... was hast du ?"

Der langhaarige sah sie nicht an. „Nichts !" Heero hob Duos Kinn an und sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg ?" Er bekam nur ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Ist es ... wegen Zechs ?" Duo zuckte zusammen und sah auf. „Er und ich ... wir ... sollten ... heiraten !" Heero nickte. „Und er und ich haben ... miteinander ge-geschlafen !" Wieder nickte Heero. „Hat es dir gefallen ?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er dich ... Vergewaltigt ?" Der langhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war dann ?" Duo überlegte kurz. „Seine ... Berührungen ... es fühlte sich falsch an !" Heero nickte. „Und warum ?"

Duo zögerte beim beantworten der Frage. „Weil ... weil ich ... ich dich ... und Wufei ... liebe !" Er sah keinen von beiden an und spielte mit dem Bund seines Shirts. Heero und Wufei lachten leise. „Wir dich doch auch !" Duo sah auf und dann von einem zum anderen. „Wirklich ?" Sie nickten beide und streckten die Arme nach ihm aus. Duo zögerte noch etwas, kroch dann aber doch in Heeros Arme und zog Wufei zu ihnen.

Die beiden hielten ihn sanft im Arm und Duo schloss die Augen, genoss den Augenblick einfach. Lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, aber das erst so was passieren musste, das es soweit kam ...

Quatre und Trowa sahen später noch mal bei ihnen vorbei und lächelten, als sie die drei eng aneinander gekuschelt in Duos Bett liegen sahen. Sie schlossen leise die Tür und zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. „Schon komisch, das Duo ausgerechnet durch Relena sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt hat !" Trowa lachte plötzlich los. „Aber ihr Gesicht war fantastisch !" Quatre hockte sich auf Trowas Schoss. „Ich denke wir haben auch nicht viel Intelligenter ausgesehen !" Trowa beruhigte sich wieder und schlang die Arme um seinen Engel. „Was zählt ist doch, das die drei endlich zueinander gefunden haben !" Quatre nickte und lächelte.

Ja, sie würde endlich aufhören sich gegenseitig zu nerven, sich anzuschnauzen, gegenseitig zu ärgern ... aber wie gesagt was sich neckt das liebt sich ... oder war es was sich liebt das neckt sich ?

so, das war's Duo ist wieder samt seiner Erinnerungen zuhause. Er hat Wufei und Heero, Relena hat er eins auswischen können ... tja ... glücklicher Junge


End file.
